Burrs are frequently formed in a valve hole after a machining step in the machining production process of an aluminum alloy wheel. If the burrs of the valve hole are not removed thoroughly, a valve is frequently cut when the wheel is driving, leading to air leakage and the great potential safety hazard brought to a driver. A conventional deburring method of the valve hole is characterized by artificially deburring with a deburring cutter, which tends to cause such problems as omission, high labor intensity and low production efficiency. The present invention proposes an on-line automatic deburring device for a valve hole.